


You Are My Sunshine

by Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Death, Gen, Just a prompt I saw, i was sad when I wrote this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer/pseuds/Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Imagine Person A singing "You are my sunshine" to Person B as they slowly die in their arms.  (Or Person B sung it to Person A too comfort them. ) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was in a sad mood. And kind of inspired by the death of Allison Argent from Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

The guy didn't care. But as soon as the knife cut through the man with brown greyish hair, he saw the innocence of the other. The robber also saw death in the light blue eyes of the victim. Except they weren't bright. It was like the knife sucked out all the life, happiness, and hope. 

 

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Jack's body didn't understand at first. But he could feel the warmth. The warmth spread and Jack felt time slowing down. The robber ran. Jack looked down and saw the knife. It was sticking out just under his chest, and where his stomach started. It wasn't painful. Wrapping his hand around the hilt, Jack pulled out the knife, the blade a bright red. And then his legs gave out, the knife falling out of Jack's hand. 

Mark saw it all. And he saw Jack fall. He ran towards Jack and caught him. They both sank down, Jack in Marks arms. Mark searched Jack's body. Hoping that Jack would laugh and smile saying it was all a joke and they can go home. But the blood stain only got bigger. 

Against Jack's blue hoodie, the red blossomed, standing out. 

Mark shook his head, crying, "J-Jack...no, no, no! Hold on please I'll call for help." He paused, his breath shaking. "You're going to be okay."

Mark searched his pockets, only to find his phone wasnt there.

"Mark." Jack's voice was so quiet. He shook his head slightly, smiling gently. "I'm not going to make it."

"Don't you dare say th-" 

"Mark, please.  It's okay. It's okay. " Jack nodded and blinked back tears. "It doesn't hurt. It's fine. I promise." 

"Please. Please..D-don't leave me!" 

Jack moved his hand, the one covering the wound,  and recovered it as if hiding it will make Mark feel a little better. 

"I don't want you to go!" Mark cried, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. "You can't just go!You have to stay!" 

Jack blinked a few times, knowing Death itself was near. At least Death had a little bit of a heart to give them a moment. 

"I have to. Mark..Please I would stay. I can't. We both know, deep down in our hearts, that a wound like this isn't fixable. " 

Mark prssed his lips tightly together to prevent from sobbing.

Jack stared at Mark, wanting a final look. "We were the greatest love story,Mark. All stories end." Jack whispered. 

"I l-love you. So much. I wanted to spend forever with you." 

"I love you. I love you Mark, never forget. " 

Mark put his hands on Jack's cheeks.

Jack could feel his breath slow down, and the metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. 

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine..." Jack sang quietly and closed his eyes, reaching up with one hand. He rested his hand on Mark's right hand, squeezing gently in assurance.

"You make me happy when skies are grey.."  Mark took in Jack's scent, ignoring the blood. Trying to make sure that he had every detail of Jack memorized. Mark never wanted to forget.

"You never...know...dear...how much I love you..." Jack sang, lips barely moving, the words coming out slow but Jack's breaths were shorter. 

"Please d-don't take.. my sunshine a-away..." Mark cried, as Jack's hand left his own. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's body, hugging him tightly, ignoring the blood. It was all a dream and he would wake up from this nightmare hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!Sorry if this is short. I just read the prompt on tumblr and I decided to write it. I'm also wondering if I should start a chapter story on here. Haven't figured out what though. I just know I want to write about Jack and Mark. But have a nice day/night! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
